Gone, But Not Forgotten
by Visage
Summary: When Anakin is searching for something, he finds things from Obi-Wan's past


Gone, But Never Forgotten  
By Visage  
  
Hello! I'm back for my second Star Wars story. (Hopefully I didn't just hear a collective sigh... ^_^) Anyway, I know this is corny, and fluffy, and screaming with Pink Bunny Rabbits, but I got an idea and it wouldn't let me get to bed untill I at least wrote some of it down. So, Let's get the obligatory Disclaimer out of the way. I don't own Star Wars, and I don't own any of the characters. (Last time I checked, my name wasn't George Lucas... If it was, I would be a millionaire and this wouldn't be here. ^_^) Please don't sue because I'm totally broke and all you might possibly get would be a broken cat and some Star Wars and Star Trek action figures. Please Review when your done and, as always... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Eighteen year old Anakin Skywalker sneezed as he blew the dust off of a box. He was searching for an old file at the request of his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Usually, Anakin wasn't allowed back in the small, dust filled room in their quarters. Today, however, he had free reign of it.  
  
Anakin opened the freshly dusted box, and started rummaging through the contents. So far out of three or four boxes, he had found old clothes, textbooks, and a few other odds and ends, nothing out of the ordinary for a Jedi Storage room.   
  
Then, a thin, rectangular box caught his eye. It was an old style hologram projector. Anakin carefully lifted it out of the box and examined it. Seeing a button on the side, he pushed it, activating the hologram.  
  
Two people, a Master and Padawan team, stood side by side, posed properly. Though it had been quite some time since Anakin had seen him, he recognized the Jedi Master as Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon stood tall and serious, just as he had been when Anakin knew him.  
  
The other figure, looked like a newly chosen Padawan around Twelve or Thirteen, Anakin couldn't place. The Padawan stood, trying to be as stern as his master, but the glint in his eyes gave away his excitement. A few moments passed before Anakin recognized the blue eyes, sandy hair, and familiar look. It was his master, Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped as recognition fell on him. He gave a confused look at the hologram. The young boy started looking more and more like his master. After a short while, he couldn't believe that he hadn't recognized him straight away.  
  
He set the hologram down and continued looking through the box. He found one other hologram, a sixteen or seventeen year old Obi-Wan stood proudly with a trophy that he must have won from some sort of competition. More than likely, that had been taken just after he had won the Senior Padawan Lightsaber Dual Competition. Quite an accomplishment for any Apprentice, especially one so young. The trophy surfaced soon after that, along with a recording of some sort.  
  
Anakin debated whether to play it or respect his Master's privacy, but his curiosity got the best of him. Young Skywalker settled into a more comfortable sitting position before starting it.  
  
"How good it feels to be home." Obi-Wan's voice filled the room. "Then again, even a cardboard box would feel good after two months on Viencia. Luckily, Qui-Gon has requested a month off. Unluckily, that means a month of almost nothing but training for me. Maybe I'll be able to master that 'Saber move I've been working on. But that can wait until later. I think after dinner, I'll call Bant. I hear she's at the temple. Force, I haven't seen her in so long! It'll be good to catch up with her.   
  
"Most of all, I'm glad to be here at all! Qui-Gon and I almost died more times than can remember. The strangest part, is when it was happening, I wasn't afraid to die. My Jedi Training prevented that. I was afraid of loosing Qui-Gon. Somehow, I know that if I were to loose him, my life would never be the same."  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's muffled voice called from what must have been another room. "Would you come here for a moment please?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan called on the tape. "To be continued later." Then, the recording stopped.  
  
Anakin sat speechless for a moment. He had definantly detected a slight trace of humor at one point in the report. Could it be that his master hadn't always been the easily aggravated Jedi Knight he was now?  
  
"I was about your age when I wrote that." Anakin spun around, startled by his master's voice. Obi-wan stood in the doorway, half leaning to one side. "You've been in here for quite a while. I take it you haven't found the file I asked you to look for yet?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I was distracted." Anakin quickly placed the things back in the box and started for the next one. Obi-Wan walked slowly over to the box Anakin had been at and pulled out the hologram of himself and Qui-Gon. Anakin noticed the teary look his master had as he watched the hologram.  
  
"This was the day I officially became Qui-Gon's Apprentice. It was probably the happiest day of my life. Especially since I almost didn't have a master."  
  
Anakin gave him a questioning glance, pausing from his search. "What happened?" Anakin asked.  
  
"I had let my emotions rule my judgement, just as you do now. I fought a battle with my rival, and was sent to Bandomeer to be in the Agri-Corps. My emotions almost cost me my Jedi Training. But with time, I learned to handle them, just as you will eventually."  
  
Anakin nodded. There was always a lesson to Obi-Wan's words.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. Tell me when you find the file. He turned, the hologram still in his hands and left the room to gather his thoughts.  
  
The Young Padawan watched his master leave. He knew that the apprentice Obi-Wan had been telling the truth. After Qui-Gon's death, he was lost.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked to his quarters and sat on his bed, still starring at the hologram. He'd almost forgotten that all those things were back there. He placed the hologram on the nightstand, knowing that it was finally in it's proper place. His master may have been gone, but he must never be forgotten. 


End file.
